


Chapter 10.Forthcoming

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [17]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 10.Forthcoming

深夜，粗重的喘息掺杂在一起，间或偶尔难耐的呻吟，和着律动感十足的难以描述的声音，交织成令人面红耳赤的画面。

床上。

易•好奇宝宝•学习使我快乐•十万个为什么•第一堂生理观摩课•popo和怀里毛绒绒的小白马一起瞪大圆溜溜的眼睛，直勾勾的纯洁的看着电视上的动态人体艺术。

床下。

Evan正在找地缝。

“马马，两个男生也是可以做爱的哦？”

上回在这张床上擦枪走火的人不是我们两个吗？

“马马，你就是和他们学的哦？”

我是天赋异禀。

“马马，底下那个人为什么不反抗呢？”

因为演O给的钱多。

“马马，乳头和小腹哪里更敏感啊？”

你要不要试试？

“马马，进去的话下面的人是比较疼还是比较爽？”

再问我就让你自己感受一下。

“马马……”

“马马……”

“马马……”

您的好友马振桓已挂机。

经历过45分钟成人教育的易恩把下巴抵在小白马抱枕上思考人生。

“马马，我下面好难受。

“你要不要去个厕……”

“可我不会，你能不能帮帮我？”琉璃般的大眼睛眨了两下，泛着光彩的黑色瞳仁清楚得映着Evan满脸不可思议的震惊。

易恩扯开甜美的笑，带出深深的酒窝，仰着一张纯情得比白纸还纯的脸期待着。

How do you talk so！ what the fuck！What are you thinking dirty things！Who do you think you are？You’ve gone too far！I can’t take it anymore！What were you thinking？！You have a lot of nerve！How can you say that？ You are out of your mind！！ Take a hike！！！You piss me off！！！易柏辰你大爷！！！！！

“popo，这不合适。”Evan摆出一副严肃认真的神情，皱着眉盯着小孩卖萌的讨好。

还是别看了，定力不够。

Evan不自然地撇过脸，柔和的侧脸弧度变得有些僵硬。

“可是你那天都……”

好吧是我的锅。

Evan生无可恋地一厘米一厘米地蹭到小孩身边。

上回可以说是酒精的麻痹作用导致神志不清。

那么这次呢？

要用什么借口去推脱这呼之欲出的感情和欲望？

身体比理智更加懂得爱情。

身体就像是一个精密的机关。

藏着浓烈欲望的爱情，则是最直接最纯粹的密码。

这段最难熬的日子，如果没有这个看似迷糊实则很懂得照顾他心情的小孩在身边，Evan不知道自己会歇斯底里到怎样不受控制的境地。

易恩像一针抑制剂，把他所有的崩溃和混乱狂疏散开来。

但同时，也用另一种方式让他疯狂。

察觉到这点的Evan，在二十二年跌宕的人生中第一次产生了怯意。

是的，他怕了。

怕火山一旦爆发就没有任何办法可以阻止，偏偏这个不知死活的小孩还在不断地往里面投掷火种。

理智是他唯一的资本，可撞上“易恩”两个字，就像脱缰地野马不顾一切得奔向悬崖。

好像要藏不住了。

可是易恩，你是怎么想的？

我想看懂，你每每的举重若轻到底是故作镇定还是游戏人生？


End file.
